


A peaceful garden under the hill

by Tabeero



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabeero/pseuds/Tabeero
Summary: Dream was in an extremely deadly chase, most often known as a 'manhunt' tending to only be used to hunt wanted criminals. Dream was one of these people, while he was an extremely experienced swordsman, it's nearly impossible to fend off the amount of hunters chasing after him. On the chase he stumbles(more so falls)into an extremely lush, and peaceful garden. Only to be greeted by what seemed to be a gardener.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	A peaceful garden under the hill

**Author's Note:**

> *CC's: Content Creator's
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Both creators have expressed that they are perfectly fine with shipping.  
> If any creators express their discomfort in shipping or fanfictions this will be taken down immediately. 
> 
> With that being said, this is completely fiction (obviously) and should not be taken seriously or as fact. Please do not force the ship on CC's and simply enjoy the fic. 
> 
> Additionally please do not go sending this to the CC's, i'd much rather (as a personal preference) not have my work forced to the CC's. If they happen to find it by mistake or through a post not relating or @ing them, then that is alright. 
> 
> Please refrain from leaving any negative comments (in reference to the ship or writing) though construct (and proper) criticism is welcomed and encouraged. 
> 
> *please do not repost/claim as your own on other websites. Thank you!
> 
> T/W(s):   
> ·Mentions/Slight depictions of wounds

Thump.

The cold, quick air rushed through Dream's hair as he ran. 

Thump.

The chase had been on for a couple of months now. He took a quick glance over his shoulder. It was dark. 

So very dark. 

Thump. 

Thump. 

All he could see was the glint of the moon shining off the diamond swords the hunters were carrying. They bounced up and down in their hands as they ran. 

Thump. 

Dream quickly looked back, focusing on running without tripping. His main priority should be getting away. 

Thwack. 

An arrow shot into the tree not five feet to the left front of him. His breathing picked up as he tried to run faster. His heart started to beat faster, whether from fear or adrenaline he didn't care. 

Thump.  
Thump.

Thump. 

He was tempted to pull the arrow out of the tree to use it as his own amo, but as he got closer to the tree, he saw how deeply embedded it was into it. That sent a shiver down his spine. If the one, sharp arrow could peirce a tree that deeply, his leather armour was no match. 

Thump.

Suddenly quiet. The loud, heavy footsteps behind him had ceased to exist. He slowed his pace, breathing heavily. All he could hear was the slight russel of leaves in the tree from a gust of wind and the palpitating heart beat in his chest that seemed to explode out his ears. 

He felt like prey in that moment. 

Desperately he looked around. Looking, listening, searching for a sign of where the hunters had gone. He stopped, finally. It had felt like ages since he was able to stop. His legs numb from the run. He knew though, they were still around, he could be jumped at any moment. He kept his ears open as he drew his sword from the sheath. 

He would have drank water in that moment, but he learned well in the past to not drink water or sit down after a long run. He was not in the position to get a cramp or stuck on the ground. 

The thumping of his heart slowed down, even just a little bit it was nice to catch a breathe. 

Suddenly an arrow came soaring at him. 

He quickly lifted his shield to block it, hearing a satisfying thwack as it made contact with the thin piece of wood. Dream then held up his sword, ready to strike. Suddenly though, he swung around hearing a sword being unsheathed behind him. Turning, he was met face to face with a diamond sword.

He gasped for air. He didn't know whether it was to stifle a scream or catch a breathe. 

His smile mask shown in the bright moonlight that managed to shine through the trees. You couldn't see his exact expression but it was obvious. He was scared. 

"Hello dream" the swordsman spoke, in a rather raspy voice, probably tired from running and chasing after dream. 

Dream looked the person dead in the eyes. His shoulders slowly moving up in down for every breathe he took. He didn't respond. He just stared. 

His grip around his sword tightened. There were hunters surrounding him. He knew that much, considering the direction the arrow came from. He ran through the possibilities of outcomes. All of which ended in death. There was no way to survive a situation like this. For an ordinary person at least. 

He looked around in his peripheral vision, not wanting to take his eyes off the sword pointed at him. It was too dangerous. His pathetic stone sword was nothing compared to the strong diamond sword. He noticed that the two other hunters that had been chasing him started to move next to the hunter in the front. 

Sapnap, was his name. At least, that was his code name his teammates called him by. Nobody besides people he considered close knew his real name. 

Dream could relate to that sentiment real well. He took on the persona of 'Dream' long ago. 

He moved the shield in front of him.  
Now was not the time to dwell in the past. 

He stood in a fighting stance. He was no match, but he needed to put on a brave facade. Probably not believable, hell he didn't believe it himself, but he had to put on a brave face. 

After a moment of quiet, neither of them making an action, Sapnap swung the sword high, before crashing it down, a strong and terrifying crash. It felt slow and painful. Dream managed to block it. Though it left a bad dent into his shield. He doubted it would be of use soon. 

Another one of the hunters lunged forward. He believed this one was known as BadBoyHalo. The hunter swung at his leg, leaving a slight cut. Enough to make him hobble a bit. It hurt. All of it did. 

With his attention brought to sapnap and Badboyhalo, he failed to acknowledge the archer in the corner. Which opened a chance for them. They drew back the string of the bow, only to release it, letting the arrow cut through air, similarly to how a hot knife cut through butter. It stuck itself into Dreams left shoulder. Dream writhed in pain. He clenched his jaw, biting down almost hoping it would make the pain disappear

His attention was brought to the archer, known as Antfrost. He was skilled in many areas of hunting, just as the other two were. 

He jumped back a few steps so all three of the hunters could be seen in his immediate vision. They looked menacing with their diamond gear. Dreams pathetic stone tools were no match. 

The moon light almost made this situation seem beautiful, with the shimmering leaves and bright swords. It would be peaceful if he wasn't being hunted. He took note of this spot, so maybe he could come back in the future. If he didn't die here, of course.

Suddenly, like a huge gush of wind, sapnap charged at the unsuspecting victim, slashing a huge gash into Dreams arm. Dream quickly dropped the sword he was holding, grabbing for his arm. His breathe picked up. He was biting the inner of his cheek, the gash started to bleed, it felt like pools of blood were falling out. The pain felt unbearable.

But he bit it back. Trying his best to hide the fear and the pain.

If only someone. Anyone, would appear to help him. Tears threatened to spill. But he stopped them. He shook his head. Now was not the time. The archer was getting ready to pull his bow back again and the other two looked like they were about to pursue him.

If this was an average 1v1 dream was convinced he could beat one of them, even with his stone tools and leather armour. 

Though he was no match for all three of them in the current state he was in. If he had better armour and and tools, then he thinks it could be a possibility for him to win. 

He was not willing to test that theory with just stone tools and leather armour. 

All he could think to do was run. But he didn't. He huffed, trying to catch his breathe and rest his wobbling legs. The sweat kept pouring down. Like rain. Like puddles. Like waterfalls. If he were to cry, it probably wouldn't even be distinguishable from the sweat.

"Dream" the voice in front of him spoke "this is the end of the run" he smiled, almost menacingly, his voice laced with venom. It hurt dreams ears. His voice alone could poison him. 

After a few slow and painful seconds of catching his breathe, he ran. He slid the shield to his back, hoping it could somehow protect him. 

Thump

He ran. 

Thump. 

Despite his arm with a huge gash, that poured out blood. Despite the arrow stuck in his arms. Despite the small cut in his leg, slightly hindering his running ability. Despite the slowly giving in will to keep going. Despite it all, he ran. 

He didn't want to die just yet.

Thump.

He has no idea where he was. 

Thump.

Or how long he'd have to run to get away. How long he could run for. It was only a matter of time before he'd collapse to the ground from blood lose. 

Thump.

In one, final, grueling, and long second, an arrow shot into the shield on his back and he tumbled to the ground. 

Thump.

Rolling down what felt like an endless hill, he landed on his back. 

The arrow snapped with a terrifying crack as pressure was put on its flimsy body. 

He looked up. 

He looked up at the trees that loomed above. 

The thought of getting up and running away loomed just as the dark horrifying trees did. Was it worth it at that point? He desperately wanted to live though, so that wasn't even a question for Dream. 

He wasn't someone to give up that easily.

He looked around at his surroundings. A small cave hung under the small yet huge hill. 

He pathetically sat up, and started to crawl towards the small cave. Pressing his back to the far end of it. Hoping and begging it would hide him. He covered his mouth hoping it would muffle the sound of his hoarse and painfully loud breathing.

The sound of heavy footsteps got closer. And closer. He heard voices mumble to each other above him. 

He should have left a fake track, he thought. Would he even have enough time for that? He panicked as he heard the steps tap above him. 

For a moment, he thought this was genuinely the end. That he was caught. But the steps kept going. They ran by. 

He waited for the steps to be long gone. Carefully peaking through the vines that gently hung on the cliff side, making sure they were truly gone, he didn't spot anyone. The vines really added to the beauty if the forest at night. The cave looked peaceful, as the lines of moonlight slipped through them. After Sitting for a moment to finally catch his breathe, He tore open his bag, searching for the bandages. Although he didn't know how to exactly use them, he needed to. He quickly and tightly wrapped the bandage around the gash on his arm.

He then looked at the arrow sticking out his shoulder, he seemed to forget it was even there due to the adrenaline running quickly through his body. 

He wrapped his fingers around the shaft of the arrow. He took a deep breathe and with as much strength as he could muster in that moment he ripped the arrow out. He winced in pain, biting hard on his lip to try to stifle a groan of pain. 

He needed to be quiet. He took deep and quick breathes, desperate to make the pain go away. 

He leaned back and looked up at the ceiling of the cave. He closed his eyes. Thinking for a moment. 

The moonlight gently held his face, it seemed to make him slightly calmer. He almost fell asleep in that moment if it wasn't for the stinging pain in his shoulder begging for his attention. He didn't have any bandages left though. 

He had two options, he thought, he could either wait till day in order to path find through the forest to the nearest village, which isn't a horrible choice because it will allow him to rest, additionally it was already nearly dawn. Or he could leave now, which will provide him a way to stay hidden, though path finding will be a lot harder and his stamina was extremely low. 

He was bleeding from the arrow hole, but not an extreme amount. But even then, he doesn't wanna risk it. 

He slowly stood up, still tired and breathless. He was about to leave until he heard a faint humming in the background. He looked deeper into the cave. Oddly enough, it didn't go deeper. Was the humming coming from outside the cave? 

As he was going to peak his head out, he stepped on what seemed to be a pressure plate. The fear in him grew. Was this a trap set by the hunters? Was he screwed? 

A second later, pistons drew the floor below him. He was falling. He didn't know how long, but he fell. 

He landed in what felt like a bed of flowers. Not pleasant flowers because they has thorns on the stems. He groaned in pain, moving his hands up to his face, seemingly forgetting he was wearing a mask. "What the hell?" He mumbled to himself. 

He slowly sat up holding his head. The smell of the room was exotic, perhaps from all the flowers that were in it. 

He looked up, head in one hand. He spotted someone. He has dark drown hair, short unlike his, big round glasses sitting on his head and was holding a watering can. 

He grabbed both his legs hoping to find his sword, to no avail. Looking around, he couldn't find it. In a panic he squirmed up and stepped back, rudely crushing the gardeners flowers. 

"What! You're stepping in my flowers!" The gardener growled. His accent was something he wasn't to hearing. He went over to the flower bed, Dream stepping back. "Who the hell are you?! Are you a hunter?!" He held out his shield in front of him. 

"Wha-? No of course not!" The gardener gracefully spoke. His voice sounded like flowers quietly floating down a river. Or like honey slipping down a spoon. 

He looked around the room quickly, still holding the shield in front of him. It was a very large room, filled to the brim with plants. It felt peaceful and slow. 

The moonlight kindly lit up the room a bit, showering onto both the men. The dirty blonde looked the brunette in the eyes "who-who are you?" He asked cautiously. "I'm someone who was watering my flowers until someone rudely interrupted me" he huffed in annoyance "i'm george" he started to shoo dream out of the flower bed. 

"If you don't mind could you ever so kindly step out of my flower bed?" Hearing the bitterness in the others voice he stepped out the bed. He still held the shield tightly in front of him. 

"What is this place?" He asked another question. "A garden" 'george' had answered in a obvious tone. 

"No shit" Dream mumbled, slightly angry "okay, let me rephrase that. WHERE is this?" He scowled. He would normally be nicer but with the placement of the garden, it was too suspicious. 

"Under the ground?" The George fellow spoke "i'm not entirely sure how you want me to answer that question" he bent down trying to fix the flowers, to no avail.

"What is your name then?" The man in glasses asked, looking over to Dream. Dream still being in a defensive stance he spoke "Dream" he huffed.

"Very funny, what's your real name?" He stood up, bringing his watering can to one of the name tables surrounding the large room. "Classified" spoke Dream.

"What are you a detective or something? I promise i'm not doing weird things down here" he looked back over to the man 'Dream' he saw a dent in his shield, and the slight amount of blood staining his right leg. 

He started to walk over to Dream. Dream lifted his shield more and stepped back "stay away" he spoke, trying to seem scary. 

"Relax i'm not gonna hurt you" George continued "I really don't have a reason too. I'd obviously lose" he spoke the obvious. Dream gave in and lowered his shield. 

"What happened to you?" George asked, not even trying to be subtle about it. "Hunters" Dream kept it short. 

"Mhmm" George mumbled in slight confusion. He shook his head "sit on that chair" he pointed to a chair that lay next to one of the many bushes in the room. Dream obeyed. He was of course still suspicious of the man though. 

George went to one of the drawers in the desk and pulled out some medical supplies, including medical string and needles. 

He turned back to the Dream and started to head his way "you should probably patch these up before you pass out. I'd rather not give away my bed to someone whose bleeding" he huffed. "Take off your coat" 

Dreams lips turned down in confusion but obeyed. George did have medical supplies after all. So he pulled down his coat and took off the bandages that surrounded the gash. 

"That's a really deep cut. You may need stitches. Would you allow me to stitch you up?" He asks. Dream would have originally said no, but he can't risk being stuck with a gash that deep on his arm. He just nodded. 

George gave a nice smile. He went to grab the watering can and filled it with the bright water, it almost looked crystal. 

Dream didn't have time to give a proper look at the place, but now that he has, it was extremely peaceful looking. The air felt light and it had felt like time stopped. There were numerous waterfalls flowing out the walls of the mountain, basically crystal clear. 

It was honestly beautiful, and with the moonlight reflecting off of nearly every surface he doubted it could get prettier. 

George had returned and poured some water onto the gash to clean it. Dream slightly drew back and frowned as it stung. George used what seemed to be an alcohol wipe. It stung of course, but it needed to be cleaned. 

George offered up a stick for Dream to bite on while he performed the procedure. 

He watched as the man in glasses thread the surgical string through the needle. In all honesty dream didn't mind needles but he defiantly didn't like them. 

Closing his eyes tightly George began. Every time the string was pulled through and everytime his skin was pierced he flinched a bit, biting on the stick to try and make the pain go away. 

After what felt like absolute ages, it was done. "All done" George finished up by tying the knot. "Wow you almost broke the stick" 

Dream nodded "thank you" he showed his appreciation as George applied some sort of ointment and wrapped some new bandages around the wound. 

He then looked at the wound that the arrow had left. It didn't need to be sewn but it defiantly needed treatment. Dream just watched all this unfold. He was too on edge to talk, not knowing what this man was going to do. 

George started to wash up the wound, making sure it was all cleaned, he wrapped it up. "There" he stepped back, seeing his handiwork. "You okay?" He asked. Dream just nodded "yes" he stood up, before realising he'd much rather sit down and sat back down. 

"So, who are you and how'd you get down here?" George asked curiously "and what's with that creepy mask?" He addressed the mask. 

"I'm dream, i was running from hunters and I mistakenly stepped into what I suppose is a trap. As for the mask it hides my identity" Dream had no reason to be calm nor friendly with this person. "How do i get out?" 

George seemed to stifle a giggle "well, there isn't a way, that I know of anyway" he spoke cleaning off his hands, seen as they were covered in blood.

"What?!" Dream spoke loudly.

"Yee-up no way out. From what I know. Trust me i've tried. I've been stuck down here for years now. Though, to be honest, I don't mind. It's extremely peaceful in here."

Dream looked around. He was correct that it was peaceful in the area, it was very enticing to stay in the garden. But he had to find a way out. 

"If you wanna look for a way out i'd recommend to heal up first" George spoke, giving advice. 

"So i'm stuck down here? With no way out?" Dream asked, worried. George nodded "at least you're safe down here" he encouraged "none of those,,,," he paused for a quick second "hunters will be able to get you" 

Dream looked at his feet. There was no way he was stuck down here. Admittedly, the situation could be worse, and he was technically safe down here. In this garden. Of whatever. He gave a heavy sigh.

The moonlight seemed to be slowly disappearing and being replaced by dawns beautiful rays. 

Once he was better, he'd have to find a way out. In the meantime, maybe he should learn more about the man watering flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> I don't typically write fanfiction (or at all in general) yet I really do enjoy it at times. I'm no where near professional nor am I exceptional at this. I just had an idea and took a shot at writing it. 
> 
> This will be an ongoing story, so I will see comments! I really do encourage (construct) criticism! I want to be able to provide the best possible writing I can for your guys' enjoyment! 
> 
> Additionally I will be trying to make long chapters (3000 words +) as I personally prefer long writes, and enjoy writing long stories. Apologies to anyone who does not like long ones. 
> 
> I may be cross platforming this! Most likely crossing it over to Wattpad (I am more familiar with wattpad layout) adding onto that, i'm not 100% familiar with the layout of this website, so I apologies in advance for any wrong formatting and or weirdness. 
> 
> Anyways thank you guys for reading! <3


End file.
